


Ja'far's Surprisingly Hot Boyfriend

by Mothman_Is_My_Lord



Series: Sinja One-shots [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Is_My_Lord/pseuds/Mothman_Is_My_Lord
Summary: Yamuraiha and Pisti have yet to meet Ja'far's boyfriend.Ja'far regrets giving Pisti the spare key to his house.





	Ja'far's Surprisingly Hot Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I had and thought it'd be fun to write. I hope you enjoy!

Ja’far wasn’t a huge dater. He went on three dates in his twenty five years of living, and didn’t have a single problem with it. No one caught his attention, certainly not enough to spend a whole lot of time with.

Of course, his friends Pisti and Yamuraiha took this as a personal challenge to find him a boyfriend.

They spent the entirety of High School and College trying to figure out what Ja’far’s type was, and who could be possible candidates for the albino. Ja’far couldn’t help but be slightly amused by their persistence.

Sadly, both girls had zero success. Because nearly a year ago, Ja’far ran into someone on the pier near their town. Pisti demanded the story, and it was quite a cute one. Ja’far worked part time at the trading company, and the job given to him that day was to check on the individual ships, making sure everything was being shipped accordingly. He boarded one ship that appeared to be empty, and Ja’far didn’t recall anyone disembarking yet. The albino- who was very light on his feet- entered the dark cabin. It was then, that Ja’far’s mystery guy walked up behind him, asking “how can I help you?” right next to the albino’s ear.

Ja’far elbowed the man in the face out of shock… causing the man’s nose started to bleed horribly.

Being the king of smooth this man was, after they’d managed to stop the bleeding, he told Ja’far he could make up for the tragic accident if Ja’far would join him for dinner.

They’ve been seeing each other ever since, and Ja’far hasn’t once introduced the guy to his friends. Pisti and Yamuraiha couldn’t even get a name.

Ja’far kept making excuses, saying he didn’t want them to get attached to someone who wouldn’t stick around. And sure, that excuse worked for the first month or two but it’s been a year. Aren’t Ja’far’s best and only friends allowed some sort of introduction?

Focusing back on the present- Ja’far, Yam, and Pisti had all agreed to wander around town, checking out all the new places and just basking in their shared day off. The shorter blonde knocked on Ja’far’s door several times, only to receive no answer.

“His car’s still here.” Yamuraiha noted. “He’s probably still sleeping. It’s not like him to forget or sleep in.” Pisti rummaged through her bag, pulling out the key to the albino’s house.

“Then he leaves me no choice.” Ja’far had told her to only use it in emergencies or to check on his house when he’s gone. Pisti quickly decided that Ja’far acting unusual was a good enough reason.

The two girls wandered into the house, looking around. Nothing was too out of the ordinary. 

“Let’s wait and see if he wakes up.” Pisti said. “In the meantime, I’m going to raid his fridge.” Yam shrugged, letting the shorter girl do as she pleased, and hopped up onto the counter.

Pisti successfully made a concoction out of various desserts found in the freezer. Yam debated whether or not to storm into the silverette’s room when she heard footsteps down the hall.

“Finally. Took you long enough to-” 

Pisti dropped her spoon, and Yamuraiha couldn’t stop from gawking at the man who was obviously not Ja’far.

A very shirtless man.

He had long violet hair, messily tossed up into a ponytail with amber eyes. The guy lacked a shirt and pants but was thankfully wearing boxers. He was tan and muscular, and must’ve been six foot. Yam was nearly convinced this man could be a model if he desired.

“Uh…” He gave them an awkward wave. “I’m going to go out on a limb and say you’re Pisti and Yamuraiha?”

The two woman glanced at each other with wide eyes. “...Yeah.” Pisti answered after awhile. “You wouldn’t happen to be Ja’far’s boyfriend, would you?”

Pisti almost smiled at the bright grin that lit up that handsome face. “Yes I am.” He radiated pride after hearing his title. “I’m, Sinbad.” Yamuraiha felt like she’d won an achievement, finally knowing the mystery boyfriend’s name. “It’s nice to meet you both for the first time. Though, I wish I was wearing pants.”

“It’s okay! It’s not like you knew we were coming.” Pisti smiled. “So… what were you two up to last night?” There was a mischievous glint within the shorter girl’s eyes. Before Sinbad could answer, Yam distracted Pisti by telling her to clean up the mess her spoon made on the floor before Ja’far wakes up.

“You don’t have to answer that. Pisti’s just trying to mess around.” Yamuraiha grinned. “Get some revenge for not introducing us to you sooner. You wouldn’t by chance be willing to share who’s on top?”

Sinbad’s eyes widened, but thankfully he was saved by a quiet, scratch voice behind him.

“Sin? Who are you talking to?” Yam looked over Sinbad’s shoulder, grinning at the sight of the albino in a humongous shirt that no doubt belonged to the violet haired sailor. Ja’far’s onyx eyes stared at both of his friends with a mixture of shock and murder. “You used my house key?”

Pisti shrugged. “It’s not like you to be late. We assumed something was wrong.”

“And yet you didn’t take the time to check my room but search my fridge?” Ja’far asked, tone laced with anger. He stood next to Sin, and the larger man decided to land on the female’s good side by pulling the pale man towards him. Ja’far turned his snake like eyes towards the sailor. The albino struggled but Sinbad kept his arm firmly around his waist, silencing whatever argument Ja’far was about to make by kissing him soundly.

“They were worried. Plus, I got to meet them. Isn't that a bright side?” Ja’far looked like he could argue, but fell silent as he cheeks lit up at Pisti’s poorly muffled giggle.

“You...you’re just trying to make a good first impression.” He finally stuttered out after a minute. “Isn’t it kind of difficult to do that when you’re practically neckade?” 

Sinbad grinned, and Ja’far mentally cursed. So the idiot had noticed.

“Coming from the guy going commando.” Yam couldn’t stifle her laugh.

Pisti tossed her dishes in the sink. “You’re both adorable, and I hate to ruin the moment, but Ja’far already booked a date with us.”

“But it’d be highly recommended that you tag along, Sinbad. We’ve been dying to get to know you for awhile now.” Yam added. Sinbad glanced at Ja’far. They had a silent conversation before the taller man nodded, a smile gracing his features.

“I’d love to.” He ran his hand up and down the albino’s side. “We should probably get dressed first.” 

“You think?” Ja’far tried to stop the corner of his lips from turning upwards. 

Once they both retreated to the back to get dressed, Yamuraiha turned towards Pisti.

“Not at all what I imagined but I like him.” Pisti eagerly nodded.


End file.
